


Come what may

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Edward is lost, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oswald's in love, kind of love, they help each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: After being shot by Edward, Oswald withdraws from Gotham and hides at Ivy’s. But when he sees his murderer again, nothing happens as planned.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Come what may

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm French and I decided to translate my fanfictions into English.

It was war in Gotham, Sofia Falcone besieged her power over the city and the Penguin watched his empire gradually collapse. After all these years of scaling the social ladder, he had been foolishly fooled by a low-level gangster and now he was lost. He felt like he was going back, when his mother was killed. He was in the same state of wandering, unable to take care of himself, unable to regain his throne. He had been hide away in Ivy’s greenhouse for several weeks even though he had already recovered from his injury. He had only a brown scar on his abdomen and could not help but look at it in the mirror, touch it delicately because it was still very sensitive. After all, it came from the man he loved so he accepted it even if it had been painful, and not just physically. He remembered his words, his abandonment but especially his actions. In spite of the feeling of coldness, he felt the warmth of his hand holding him before dropping him into the water as if it were a final farewell, perhaps an ultimate regret. And how he regretted ruining everything by killing Isabella. He was in love and crazy. Now he was in love and alone.

"It’s time for your infusion!" Ivy’s high-pitched voice exclaimed.  
"It is torture, days that I drink this vile thing for nothing" Oswald said, grimacing after drinking a sip of the greenish mixture.  
"Not for nothing, Pengy! Look, you stand without difficulty" She lifted up, tickling the tip of his pointed nose.  
"Stop doing that and don’t call me like that!" He raged, stabbing the table in front of him. "I need to kill, I can’t keep rotting around your green plants".  
"Let’s go on a little killing spree!" She applauded. "Are you ready?"  
"No, I’m going alone. Stay here, mind your own business and find a better tea" He added, seeing how her face had fallen apart.

He put on a long coat under his winter clothes, grabbed a machine gun and a sharp knife that he slipped into his large pockets. Gotham warehouses were full of small gangs and homeless people, the perfect place to vent. He entered suddenly and without warning, he shot down a gang of about ten people. Their bodies were riddled with bullets, and the room smelled smoke and blood. He uttered an exclamation between relief and joy, nourishing himself on the death of others. Oswald drew his dagger when he saw a fugitive, caught up with him in a few lame steps and cut his throat violently with a cry of revenge. At the same time, he found himself sprinkled with blood, stained with corpses. He had been dragged into the deep red pond before reaching the young man he had just killed. His coat was unrecoverable, heavy on his shoulders, so full of blood. He got rid of it but his sweater and his pants were also stained. His hands, his face, everything was macabre. Some of his strand of hair were even wet, reddish. He was witnessing his own second birth at that time, alone in the midst of the dead. His breathing was heavy, impressive. Oswald finally breathed, his head out of the water. He could feel his own blood in his veins, feeding his bruised heart.  
He went the other way, the step rapping the ground. He did not even pay attention to the gunfire noises from any warehouse. He soon arrived at his hiding place when suddenly, a green color attracted his eye. In front of him stood Edward Nygma, shocked to see him alive. Oswald was also stunned and at the same time embarrassed. He cleared his throat and passed by him as if nothing had happened, looking proud. Edward threw away his drugs, he couldn’t hallucinate. It was impossible but he had to be sure. His heart went wild when he caught up with Oswald and when he grabbed his arm, he thought he would collapse. He was real, he was really there! It was only at this moment that Oswald finally dared to look at him. He recognized him just by seeing his green silhouette and didn’t need any more to know it was him. He quickly examined his face, his eyes running away, but could see that blood was running down the corners of his mouth. He also noticed that his thigh was injured when he lowered his eyes.

"Are you alive?" He finally let go of a serious tone while strengthening his grip on his arm.  
"Of course I do. What did you think? That you were going to kill me so easily?" He replied. "Be smarter next time."  
"I don’t want a next time" He said more calmly, softening his grip.  
"Get off me."  
"Why? Are you afraid?" Edward mocked as he stroked his elbow to his wrist.

In doing so, he covered himself in blood, sharing Oswald’s rage with him even though he had not asked him. He had finally found him, his mayor, his Mr. Penguin, his creator. Edward had never had such feelings, a pure anger that mingled with the desire to possess him, to damn him and to keep him close to him at the same time. A gunshot had defeated him and he had closed his eyes to certain things that he did not yet want to put words on. It was too early, too raw, too scary and tempting.

"The last time you shot me" Oswald recalled. "What do you want? I don’t have time, you see that I am covered in blood."  
"It suits you well, I wonder what make red on green" Edward said, pressing himself against him.  
"Stop it now, I don’t want to play your sordid games!"  
"Come on, I know you can’t do without me" He replied.  
"You killed me!" Oswald vituperated.  
"Technically no because you’re here, but you did kill Isabella" He answered.  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked, lowering his head, ashamed.  
"I don’t know" Edward sighed, letting go. "I don’t know what to think of you anymore."

Oswald told him to follow him and go back with him to Ivy’s secluded greenhouse. She was out, but he knew where she kept her first-aid kit.

"You can sit here" Penguin said, showing him an old chair. "And take off your pants, we have to fix your leg" He added, being a little embarrassed.  
"Little voyeur" He whispered ironically.  
"Ed, you saw me naked several times when you healed me" He sighed.  
"It was another time" He grumbled while obeying.  
"It’s not very deep, it will heal well" Oswald said, disinfecting the wound and wrapping a bandage around his wound.  
"How is your scar?" Edward asked.  
"Which one?" He replied sarcastically. "It will not leave this one. It will not be the first or the last anyway."  
"Can I see it?" He asked suddenly after getting dressed.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, please Oswald. And then you are covered in blood, get rid of your clothes."  
"Well" He accepted, taking off his bloody sweater. "It’s good, are you happy?".

But Edward did not answer, he simply rose and took him by the waist. He then spread the blood that was on his hands on his pale chest and made a red circle around the bullet impact. Oswald shivered and was unable to move out of his embrace.

"Do you want to kill me? Are you going to avenge yourself?" Edward asked.  
"No, all I want is for you to forgive me one day. If I could go back, I would change a lot of things..." He replied gently without looking at him.  
"But it is you who must forgive me, it is you who should demand forgiveness" He added, grasping his arms. "You should detest me, hate me, plot revenge!"  
"I've already forgiven you!" Oswald cried. "I cannot blame you, I will never be able to because... because I'm stupid..."  
"Why? I have done everything to destroy you, and you still care about me? It’s illogical, stupid yes" He said by slightly pressing his index finger on his scar.  
"You know me, I am very sentimental... Please, Ed, don’t ask questions, don’t try to understand" Oswald murmured as he snuggled into his arms.  
"You..."  
"Hush" He interrupted him.

Edward therefore took him in his arms and felt a flame in his heart like a pleasant fireplace. They were completely stained with blood but did not care. It was too good to be true. Oswald finally raised his head towards him, his eyes a little shiny.

"I don’t know what I’m going to do, if I should even do it, but don’t ask too many questions" Edward said, taking his cheeks into his hands.

Oswald opened wide his eyes and let himself be done, too amazed and confused to react. Edward’s blood mingled with their kiss, all this blood took part in this first kiss, defiling them, accompanying them, frightening them. Oswald tasted his blood, his tongue capturing it, savoring it as he took everything from Edward, no matter if it hurt, it was him and that’s all that mattered. His lips blushed by emotion and blood, and he detached for a moment to catch his breath. They set their foreheads against each other and made a promise that they would never betray each other again and stay together forever, come what may.


End file.
